BowserYowser's Story
by The Great Yoshi Rider
Summary: In my fics, we always see the heroes story. Now we see the villains! To find out who most of these people in the story are, check out my main fic, Paper Mario: TCST
1. BY, 1 1

Bowser-Yowser's Story

T.G.Y.R.(Me): Hey Hey! In all the Mario games, you always see the hero's side of the story. This is the story of what Bowser-Yowser is doing in all of these games. These stories will revolve around my other fan fics, so if you don't recognize a name, go read my other fics. The longer names will be reffered to with abbreveations. So now, without further ado, Game 1, Chapter 1: Paper Mario, Prolougue.

Bowser-Yowser: Kammy! Get over here so we can plan our attack on Star Haven!

Kammy: Yes you're retardedness!

Bowser-Yowser: What did you say?

Kammy: I said, "Yes you're greatness!"

Bowser-Yowser: Alright! We shall attack, steal the rod, capture the Creepy Star Thingies, and kidnap Peachy-Keen!

Kammy: That seems overly complicated...

B-Y: I'm an evil villain! I'm ALL ABOUT overly complicated!

Kammy: But how will we leave this place without anyone noticing? We're directly below the princess's castle!

B-Y: Why, my dear evil koopa, we shall teleport! Or take the pipes. The sewer is like, right over there...

Kammy: Let's go!

The tiltle flashes on the screen, and the intro to Paper Mario plays! Later, on the Castle's 3rd floor, Mario, Luigi, and Peachy-Keen were talking.

Luigi: I'd better go. Bowser-Yowser's gonna attack in like, 5 minutes. Have fun Mario!

Mario: I will, if you know what I mean!

Luigi: You brought that gay porn? Eeew dude.

Mario was about to respond when Bowser-Yowser appeared! Luigi ran off as if he was never there. Peachy-Keen screamed at the top of her lungs! Too bad she made the room soundproof!

Bowser-Yowser: Mario! Glad you're here so I can destroy you!

_**BATTLE MODE BEGINS!**_

Bowser attacks! Mario dodges.

Mario uses jump! 1 damage.

This goes on for 10 points of damage to Bowser-Yowser when suddenly…

B-Y: Ack! You haven't beaten me yet! I still have the Star Thingy Rod!

B-Y pulls out a bent stick with a plastic star on the end. It looks like a two-year-old made it. I could probably walk over and break it right now…if I wasn't a real person… damn I wanna be fictional! Oh well. B-Y uses the stick thing to charge up and starts glowing!

B-Y: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I am invincible! Fear this!

B-Y attacks! 50 damage!

Mario dies!

_**BATTLE MODE EXITED!**_

B-Y: MWAHAHAHAHAHA!

B-Y takes Peachy-Keen and jumps in his clown car flying thingy. He knocks Mario out the window!

Later, in B-Y's castle.

B-Y: MWAHAHAHAHA! Mario is dead, I have the princess, and we're floating in the sky!

Kammy: Actually, I heard rumors that Mario is still alive. I think I should check it out!

B-Y: Alright! Go check it out so we can plan what to do with our Star Thingies!

Outside the Goomba Village...

Mario walks outside and sees the Goomba family. Goompa, the dad, just finished fixing a gate. Goomma, Goombaria, and Goombario were walking around. Mario walks to the gate trying to avoid getting seen when Kammy suddenly swoops down and yells:

Kammy: Mario! I thought they were kidding when they said you were alive! Well, I can't fight cause I'm old, so here's a blockade, bitch!

Kammy waved her wand and made a block appear and smash the gate, blocking the path! She flew away laughing evilly and it sounded like: "MWAHAHAHA cough hack wheeze."

Back at the floating evil lair of evilness!

Kammy: Your fattyness! Mario WAS alive, but I trapped him back at that Goomba Village! He can probably get to Toad City though!

B-Y: Did you just call me fat? That's so hurtfull...

Kammy: No your Yes-I-Think-You-Are-But-I-Don't-Want-You-To-Know-ness! WE must protect the Star Thingies though!

B-Y: You're right! We must divide the Star Thingies amongst 7 of our random troops!

Kammy: Why not our strongest?

B-Y: Because our strongest troops are koopatrols!

Kammy: Don't we have the bosses?

B-Y: Oh yeah! Give the star thingies to them!

Kammy: Yes yo-

: We'll be taking one of those!

B-Y and Kammy: THE KOOPA SISTERS?

Pink K.S.: That's right! Adios you two!

All the bosses run into the room, taking a star thingy as they talk!

Tut and Koopa: I'll be taking that!

B-Y: Fuck off!

Tubba Lard-er Blubba: ERG UGH!

General Guy: Tally ho! Hehe... I said ho!

Lava Piranha: RAAAAAAAARGH!

Puff - n - Huff: He'll never beat me!

Ice Queen: Tee-hee! I'll take that!

B-Y: ALL OF YOU GET THE FUCK OUT!

All bosses: Fine!

The bosses run off.

Kammy: That was easy...

B-Y: They better keep the star thingies safe...

Kammy: I hope they do...

Outside, the spirit floats by, spying.

Christian: Hehehe. I shall use Mario to defeat Bowser-Yowser and take over the world!

B-Y: What's that? Is someone talking?

Christian: That was a sililoliloliloliloliloliloliloliloliloliloliloliloliloliloliloliloliloliloliloliloliloliloliloliloquy! You're not supposed to hear it!

At his secret base, Nightmare watches...

Nightmare: So he wants to stop Bowser-Yowser too... I shall use him to take over the multiverse!

B-Y: Hey Kammy... There's something weird here, but I can't put my finger on it...

Kammy: What is it your ugliness?

B-Y: When did we get this double telescope?

He grabs one part of the telescope...

Christian: Ooooooh... A telescope! Can I have it?

He grabs the other...

Nightmare: Oh crap!

He closes the telescope, bringing the lenses back... BAM! Everyone hits him in the eyes. Before they see him, he slides into the shadows...

Nightmare(after the game): That's how I got my contacts. Because I'm too cool for glasses. You all suck.

B-Y and Kammy are planning what to do (back at the castle, of course) about Mario, because he made it to Toad City! And now, so long and thanks for reading "Boeser-Yowser's Story 1.1"! Ta-ta!


	2. BY, 1 2

B-Y's story 1.2!

B-Y: KAMMY! Where is Mario right now?

Kammy: Toad City your I-fucking-hate-this-job-ness.

B-Y: You hate this job? I could make you a prisoner. Would you like that?

Kammy: No your I'm-scared-of-jail-ness!

B-Y: Good. Inform the Koopa Sisters.

Kammy: They already know.

B-Y: Good, good.

Kammy: What now?

B-Y: Now, my dear bitchy magikoopa, we watch. _Turns on a TV and it shows the Koopa Sisters._

Pink K. S.: Hey Bowser dude! Mario's in the fortress!

B-Y: Whatever.

Meanwhile...

Nightmare: Good, good. I'm almost ready to join that spirit guy.

Christian: _Behind Nightmare._ Join who now?

Nightmare: GAH! _Turns around._ Don't do that! Go back to your place in the sky.

Christian: I WILL! _Flies off._

Meanwhile...

Pink K. S.: I cn't believe we lost!

B-Y: Bye. I don't spek with losers. _Clicks off the TV._ What now?

Kammy: Cake?

B-Y: Okay!

Okay, short chapter. Just wanted to update this story.


End file.
